Avatar: Blue and Gold
by moonsiren06
Summary: 15 years before Jake Sully’s arrival on Pandora there was another, Tallulah. She was the first avatar driver on Pandora. She was the first to encounter the Nav’i and that encounter will change her life forever… OC human/ OC Nav’i
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey So I have falling in love with avatar and after reading a couple avatar fanfics I have decided to put my thoughts on paper so to speak. I hope you guys enjoy this fic its my new baby so please review and let me know what your thoughts are.

**Summary**: 15 years before Jake Sully's arrival on Pandora there was another, Tallulah. She was the first avatar driver on Pandora. She was the first to encounter the Nav'i and that encounter will change her life forever… OC human/ OC Nav'i

Prologue: Golden Eyes

_Dreams where a funny thing… Sometimes they seemed so real that you could swear that you had been in a whole new world._

The first thing that came to my mind was the musty smell of wet earth and plant life. My hands felt the soft grass and soil beneath the soft pads of my fingers. It was funny because I had never truly seen nature of any kind… there was none left on earth only a barren wasteland dotted with human cities. I had always wondered what it would be like to stand in a rain forest with life all around me. Looking up from my resting spot I could hardly see the blue sky with so many trees blocking it from my sight. Sitting up, I looked around in awe, not believing how much life I sensed around me. The forest was alive with animals, sounds of critters flying by my head, foreign animal calls reaching my ears from the tree tops. It was amazing to see something so natural and beautiful… so untouched my man. Suddenly there was a snap of a twig to my right and I quickly turned to look, catching a glimpse of blue before it disappeared from my sight.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

Only silence was my answer and I soon began to think I had imagined it until I saw another streak of blue out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look and encountered the most beautiful golden eyes I had ever seen. They were huge and closely set, almost feline in nature. The intricate golden hues mixed with light greens to create a beautiful mixture that captured my full attention. All I could see were those eyes in the shadows of the trees around me. They seemed filled with emotion, almost sad and I felt a longing so deep fill me that I almost wanted to get up and run to the owner of those eyes. But fear kept me in place, so I just continued to stare not able to get enough.

"Tallulah…"

My name was carried on the breeze and then those eyes disappeared creating a longing so deep inside me that it almost choked me. The way my name was said sounded so sad and I knew that the owner to those eyes had been the one to say my name. I couldn't understand how anyone had known my real name I never gave it out anymore but I figured that anything could happen in this magical world I was suddenly in. I finally stood and started to explore the small clearing I was in, inspecting the trees and the plant life in a child like manner. It was all so magical that I didn't hear the footsteps approaching me or the click of a gun being loaded. Finally I turned slightly at a snap of a twig and then there was only blackness….

_But sooner or later you had to wake up, even if it meant returning to a reality that was devoid of happiness…_

Rubbing her eyes Tallulah swung her feet from under the covers and got up from her small bed. That had been a strange dream but lately my dreams have been more and more unique. The one constant where those eyes, it was as if they were looking down into my soul and knew the pain that I hid every day.

Shaking her head, she quickly got undressed and got ready for a new day at the lab. For the last 10 years she had worked endlessly trying to discover a way to bring back the abundant life that had once existed on earth before the nuclear war 40 years prior. That war had not only taken more than three quarters of human life but it took all natural life on earth as well. The only way she knew how earth used to look was by the many pictures of the lush forests and plains that used to be filled with creatures of all kind. Now humankind had given up on its home planet and was looking towards the stars for a way out, a new planet to escape to. 5 years ago that new planet had been found 6 light years from earth, it was called Pandora and she had been one of the lucky few chosen to travel there. When she had first been approached it was not something she was looking forward to but as the last 5 years have dragged by and her depression had sunk lower, she had started to look at Pandora as a way out, or a new life so to speak. At 25 she was young by today's standards for a scientist of her prestige but that reputation and knowledge had come at a price, a heavy price…

Snapping out of her thoughts Tallulah returned to her previous task of loading up the many rare samples of earth's previous plant life in order to be brought with the initial scientific team to Pandora. It was going to be a long 6 years to travel there, even though everyone would be put into cyro she still had to be woken at least once a year in order to continue her current research and for her own sanity. She was never very fond of the whole cyro thing she felt like it was tomb of some sort but I guess it wasn't as bad as the link units that she would have to get into once she had reached Pandora. Another reason she had been chosen to go to Pandora had to do with her involvement in the Avatar program. Along with Dr. Grace Augustine, she had helped found the avatar program. She was the chief scientist on earth while Dr. Augustine was already on Pandora. Even though she had found the program she had never been too fond of taking over another living beings body so she never thought in a million years that she would be going to Pandora to become an avatar driver, but it seems that fate loved to throw curve balls in her direction and this was a pretty damn big one to say the least.

Sighing quietly she finished her duty of packing all the samples and data needed on the trip and then went on to help the other lab techs to pack other items that were needed. Tomorrow would be the day that she and 20 other people would be catapulted into space on a 6 year journey to Pandora, a planet that is rumored to be one of the most dangerous places for humans. But I guess a change of scenery will be nice, now I just hope that my current demons stay on earth along with their bodies…

_Sometimes the hardest choices in life bring with it something good… I my case I guess that was true but I remember being so depressed during the time of the launching… If only I knew that in 6 years I would be introduced into a culture that would change my life forever…_

**A/N**: So that's the first chapter this fic will be pretty long definitely more than 15 chapters. I will be focusing on Tallulah's adventure through Pandora and the encounters with the Nav'i people. There will be a lot of romance and drama in later chapters and some violence. I hope everyone likes it so far I will update as soon as I get the next chapter banged out. Review please with any corrections, thoughts, or comments thanks.

**Next chapter**: Arrival on Pandora and getting customized with a new routine. Meeting Dr. Augustine and taking the first steps into the Pandoran forests.


	2. Assignment

**A/N****:** Hey guys here is the next update I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far this chapter really focuses on the layout of things and just setting things into motion. Please review and let me know what you think or if you find any mistakes so I can fix them. Thanks

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Avatar I only own my characters.

II. Assignment

_They say that in cyro you don't dream… I guess with me that was a blessing because my dreams were more like nightmares. My only consolation where those eyes… they gave me a sense of calm, making my heart soar as if I were flying…_

**Location: Alpha Centari System: In orbit, moon: Pandora **

Waking up from cryo was like waking up from a long term coma, essentially it was the same thing but inside it felt like your spirit was coming back to be trapped in the confines of your body. To me it felt like waking up from a magical dream and realizing that reality was much less magical. It took only a couple of hours for the scientific team to get ready for the trip to the surface of Pandora. As the shuttle started its landing procedure, a soldier walked down the aisles of the cargo hold and started listing instructions to us.

"Okay people we will be landing on Pandora in about 5 minutes, everyone needs to put there oxygen masks on or you will be unconscious within 2 minutes and dead in 5 minutes. Now, when we get on the ground you will need to go straight to conference area 1. A soldier will be leading you there, so please follow him, single file, and watch out for AMP suits out there."

Just as he finished there was a slight shutter as the vessel landed and a low whirring noise that signaled the shuttles shut down process.

"Okay follow the soldiers, single file, once in the conference room you will be briefed on your individual assignments and the layout of the RDA compound."

The door to the cargo hold finally opened and we were all ushered through the heat of mid day into a pressurized holding room that I took to be the conference room. We all sat and a minute later an intimidating looking soldier walked in followed by two lab suits.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Pandora, more specifically Hell's Gate. I am Colonel Torich and I am in charge of this compound security wise. I am responsible for all of your safety and to be honest with you I will probably not be able to protect each one of you. On this planet there are creatures that are well over 2 times bigger and stronger then you and in order to keep everyone on this compound safe we have put rules into place that must be followed to the letter."

Sometimes these scare tactics where really a bore…

Finally the scientists came to the forefront and began to talk about what our assignments would be on the base.

"Most of you here are scientists, the smartest minds in your specific fields and you will be a prized commodity here on Pandora. For those scientists that specialize in genetics and animal evolution, you will be assigned to a compound near the eastern seas. Those scientists that specialize in botany will be assigned here at this compound and will be working with Dr. Augustine. You will meet her later on today and will be trained in your specific duties. While the rest of you are, assigned to the Avatar program which will be in the compound in the rainforest to the west of here. For those of you that are going to different compounds you will be taking a special scorpion assigned to your team. They will take you to your specified compounds and from there you will be briefed on your duties." The scientist that was talking turned to the person behind her and stepped back.

"Hello Everyone I am Dr. max Patel I am here to talk to you about a humanoid species that is indigenous to this planet called the Na'vi. They are on average 9 ft tall, blue, with feline features and 4 times stronger than the normal human being. So far we have had little contact with these creatures due to their skittish nature, but from or dealings with the Omaticaya clan nearby we are certain that they are an intelligent species with their own culture, which include a language, customs, and a religion. There are about 15 tribes that we have counted so far on Pandora and each compound is located near one of these clans. The closes clan to here has not been hostile to us but we are approaching this issue very delicately. While we go out into the forests for samples everyone needs to be careful and be on the lookout for any movement. Make sure you are not trigger happy out there we do not want to make a first impression a bad one. The avatar program is designed to create a link between them and us and through that link we are ordered to keep diplomatic peace between our two species."

Another hour later the lessons on Pandoran biology was over and each group of scientists went their separate ways. I made my way to the initial loading bay with two other scientists that I had chosen to take with me to help with this avatar program. We were to head to RDA compound 3 in order to unload our avatar bodies from the shuttle properly. It took about 2 more hours to reach the new compound. It was definitely smaller then hells gate about a third of the size.

It was made up of a two buildings that held the link room, Avatar holding and research facility, the navigation room, and finally the living quarters for the scientists. Outside the building was an avatar compound made up of a wooden building for sleeping quarters and an obstacle course of sorts for the avatars. Coming off the shuttle it looked pretty cozy to me compared to the previous compound. It would only be 10 of us staying here plus a rotating crew of 5 soldiers for protection. It wasn't many people but I preferred that better, I didn't like to be around people too much, it created more complications.

Once settled down in my living quarters I made my way to the avatar loading room and there I met up with Dr. Max Patel.

"Hi you must be Dr. Hemingway, I'm Dr. Patel it's nice to finally meet you. I have heard a lot from Dr. Augustine."

Nodding subtly I shook his outstretched hand. "Yea that's me, nice to meet you too. How are the 3 avatars doing? I know that they were supposed to mature on the ride over but I haven't been able to inspect them yet."

"They have matured very well, there bone and muscular structure have developed normally and there nervous system seems to be working splendidly. It's amazing how similar they look to the real Na'vi." He said leading me through another room where there were three avatar bodies laying on gurneys.

Walking up to the pressurized door I put on my oxygen mask and walked through the door and up to the prone bodies. Inspecting each one I could see that each had unique features in accordance to the DNA used. Finally coming upon my avatar I inspected the female body laying before me. Her ears and nose where feline in nature and her closed eyes were large and closely set in her face. She had high cheek bones and a full pink mouth. Her hair was black and braided tightly around her queue. The unique blue stripped patterns on her face and down her body seemed to glow in the artificial light. She had a long slender neck that connected to a slender body. She had grown to about 9 ½ feet, normal for female Na'vi, and her hands and feet consisted of 5 fingers and toes. By all means she looked normal, her body slender but filled with toned muscles and a gracefulness that was unique to the species. To say the least I couldn't wait to get started with the program.

"Hey Dr. Patel make sure that these avatars are ready for link tomorrow, we will be starting our initial test run tomorrow morning. I think today we will rest for the rest of the day let me know if you need anything."

"Yea no problem the link room has already been prepped and is ready for the test run and we have already inspected and readied the bodies for linking. Take a look around just make sure you take a gun with you if you leave the compound."

I nodded in acknowledgment and waved goodbye as I left the building, heading towards the entrance to the compound. At the entrance gate I was stopped by the armed soldiers, "Hey lady you can't go out there it's dangerous and we have not been given orders for a trip into the forest."

Inspecting the soldier in front of her she narrowed her steely blue eyes, "I don't care if you have orders or not, I'm in charge of this compound and you will do as I say. I will be out for a little bit don't worry I know how to defend myself and I'm not unarmed. If I'm not back within two hours I have a tracking com on me just track me down. Does that appease you?" she said, sarcasm seeping through her words.

The soldier stepped back in slight shock but let her through nonetheless, I think more due to shock then anything. Brushing past the soldiers I made my way into the rainforest of Pandora for the first time. Looking around as I made my way through the forest I could hear the sounds of life all around me and it gave me a sense of déjà vu as if I had been here before which I knew was impossible. Gradually making my way deeper into the forest I took in all the plant life around me wanting desperately to breath in the air that I knew was pure and fresh not filled with smog and pollution. For the first time in years I felt a giddy, almost childlike, happiness rise within me making me want to dance between the giant trunks of the trees. Twirling I looked up into the canopy and saw the glow of yellow eyes watching me. Very familiar yellow eyes; almost the color of molten amber. A bright curiosity and wariness shown from those beautiful eyes and I couldn't help but stare.

"Hello who is there?"

A series of clicks was her only answer and as she continued to look at those unblinking eyes they disappeared from her sight and she heard a small thud behind her. I quickly turned around and there in front of me was a Na'vi warrior. He was enormous in comparison to her small frame, well over 9 ft tall probably closer to 10 feet. His hair was braided and contained many decorative feathers and beading. A long braided queue came through the mass of braided hair to end past his slender waist. His body was toned but muscular and he had decorated bands around his upper arms and ankles. He only wore a loincloth and a leather holder over his chest for his weapons and bow. But out of all of his features his eyes were still the only things that drew me to him.

"Kaltxì…" I said tentatively, knowing my Na'vi was not that perfect. I guess my knowledge of the language had surprised him because his eyes widened and he stepped back.

'**Why have you come here? You should not be here! Leave this place!'**


End file.
